My youth romantic comedy is more troublesome than I expected
by FluffyPyjamas
Summary: The story begins with the encounter of Hikigaya with Orimoto which is the beginning of his troublesome ROMCOM snafu along with his clubmates.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is about how 8man deal with the encounter of Orimoto and how the other 2 girls deal with her. This probrably wont ship anyone because instead of making it into romantic fanfict, I prefer more on humor element in this story. (Will include other supporting characters and I am trying really hard to keep 8man in character) Warning: English is not my only language therefore there will be some broken English. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Kindly PM me is there are any errors and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter One : The beginning of disaster**

Sigh… Another harem novel. I did a quick glance around the books on the racks in the book store under the ' Latest release session'. It's not like I am jealous about the handsome protagonist that can easily won over the ladies' hearts around him or something you know… Not a single bit of it.

You see, reality sucks. When you think you can win over a girl just by lending her your book to help her copies her school works that she forgotten to do, but in reality the girl doesn't really care about who you are. You think you did great and she said thanks to you, saying you are such a nice guy, I really like kind guy like you. In that instant, you feel like your heart is going to explode and filled with happiness again and then explode again. But the truth is she will forgotten on the next day what you did and look at you like you are a stranger. Source: Me.

And there is one of my classmate's friend's brother's friend who tried to confess to the girl who was being nice and always smile in front of him ( he thought ) but actually the girl is just too nice and cheerly to do that in front of everyone. Expectedly, the foolish him got shot down instantly. Heh, the intelligent creature like me will never fall for that trick! NEVER!

Luckily I have developed my ultra supernatural ability which can easily read between lines after some I-forgot-what-happened-in-the-past incident that I will not get my expectation too high whenever a girl talk to you. Well, part of it thanks to my little sly kouhai who further strengthen my power. MUAHAHAHA, now I am basically the god of monster of logic. Heh.

Here I am inside a bookstore, searching for some new novels since I nearly finish reading the books in my house, enjoying this peaceful, quiet moment, with the cold wind sneaks into the shop whenever the door was opened.

 ***ACHOOO***

This is why I hate winter. I quickly pull up my scarf and dig my head further into it to gather some warmth inside of it.

"Whatcha doing, Hikigaya." Said someone who I-believe-it's-a-girl voice and patted on my shoulder like she's going to split a bamboo crane into half.

Out of my own developed fight and flight reaction, I turn around slowly and put up my who-is-this-pain-in-the-butt face while saying " I don't know who is Hikigaya. I believe you met the wrong guy." And try to get away as soon as possible.

That's what I hope so. The instant I gaze upon her brownish short bob curly hairstyle with a pair of brown and energetic eyes, I can feel the chilly feeling from the top of my head to the bottom of my toe despite she's giving out a cheerful and warm aura.

" Orimoto? "

" Hahaha, that's so hilarious Hikigaya, how can I mistook your face as someone else, I mean your significant eyes and all… " Hey watch your tone woman, what do you mean by significant huh, I am proud of my mind reading eyes you know.

" Yeah… " That's it, with this deadly conversation-ending-word, I guess I will be out of this misery now. I BELIVE IN YOU YEAH!

" Heh, so what are you doing in this book store, Hikigaya? " Damn you woman, catch up already.

" Actually I was just about to leave, enjoy your day Orimoto." Sayonara troublemaker. Home here I come!

" Hilarious Hikigaya, you are still as funny as you are. Don't be such a jinx, let's go to the coffee shop next door and have a dinner together! I haven't been able to talk to you since the Valentine event you know? " Crap, how is this development growing so fast, I need help! Mayday, Mayday, requesting troop reinforcement. I repeat, requesting troop reinforcement.

" Onii-chan, are you done yet? You spent too long there you knowww?" Thank god Komachi, after this I will reward you with my Onii-chan hug at home for rescuing me, Komachi look at me and Orimoto back and forth with a pair of suspenseful eyes and then grinned.

" Yahallo, I am Hikigaya Komachi, nice to meet youuuu! " Wait, Imouto-chan, what are you doing?

" Yahallo, Komachi-chan, I am Orimoto Kaori, you can call me Kaori-chan~ hehe. " I don't like how this is going, I better end this now or never.

" Uh, you see Orimoto, I need to take my sister back home now before it's too late, I am worried for Komachi's safety, maybe next time." Good, that must scored me tons of Komachi points and get to push behind the invitation which will never have a next time again. I am proud of myself. Hachiman, good job!

" I guess it can't be help then…" Yes! mission accomplished.

" Ah, since we are already here, why don't we go back together? " I glared at Komachi but she glared me back with a threatening intention. I am sorry Imouto-chan, Onii-chan was just kidding you knowww? Juuust Kiddinggggg…

" Okay! " Orimoto agreed with a joyful expression.

Fine, as long as I can go back home as fast as possible and rest in my warm kotatsu, that will be alright.

They were talking a lot on the journey we heading back. At a certain point they both took out their cell phone and I dropped my pace to avoid Orimoto take my phone number, I don't want more trouble. I guess I was a bit too high of my self-esteem there, they didn't even turn their head back the whole time! Like I said, It's not like I was sad or anything you know?

We waved our farewell and returned back to our home after 10 minutes. I am so tired that I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. I hope tomorrow at school will be less trouble as today. With that in mind, my eyes slowly closes and I went into my sweet dreams.

Or so I thought, unexpectedly, greater event is awaiting for my encounter. This is only the beginning.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction about Oregairu, leave a review if you are not satisfied with anything and I will try to improve it in my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I am truly appreciate your reviews and some of you worry about the shipping issue, don't worry, I will not tell the idea I am going to write but I have a general idea of it. 1 Chapter per day? xD nah I won't make any promises. Sorry for any broken english and please leave a review if you like this series. Enjoy your reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The day when she forcefully appears in my life.**

"Do you mind exchange your number with me? "

"Huh? Umm… Okay… "

I was so happy, that was my first ever girl other than my beloved Komachi-chan in my contact list. Maybe she likes me, no, of course she likes me, or else she won't be the only girl who gave me her number. Finally, ROMCOM god is favoring me!

Maybe she's waiting my text anxiously right now. Should I text her? No, I should definitely text her, she has a thing forr me after all!

"Hey, Orimoto, how's your day in school? " Nice! This is the sentence I learnt from 100 ways to start a conversation with a girl on the internet, it's finally useful now!

I anxiously wait throughout the night sleepless for her replies but sadly I accidently fell asleep on my bed. Sorry Orimoto-san!

She must be a very healthy and reserved girl! I texted her at 7pm, she replied me on the next morning " Sorry I was asleep, see you at school. " I didn't know there's someone other than me who sleep that early at night. I guess it must be fate for me to meet with her. Ahh… This must be destiny.

One day, I finally man up my guts and confessed to Orimoto in an empty room.

"Please go out with me! " The day has come boys. Mom, pops, wait for me in the house and let me introduce you my new girlfriend!

"I like Hikigaya-kun and you're really nice, but going out with you is a bit… can't we just be friends? "

Suddenly, the surrounding of the classroom turn into a pitch black hole. Only the Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 can be heard. NOOOOOO!

I woke up in an instant when the clock alarm triggers. Phew… It's just a nightmare. I slowly calm myself down and comfort me it will be alright while sweeping my sweat away from my forehead and comb my messy hairs with my hand. I have got my precious clubmates now after all. There are the ones who know me well, I need to forgot about her now, eversince our first encounter in the shop where me and Yukinoshita Haruno were having a chat, well more like she dragged me forcefully into her chat, I have seen these nightmares at least once in a week. She's nothing but a troublesome one. Calm down Hachiman, think about something good… Ah, Totsuka, what are you doing here? Are you here to visit me? Come on, don't be shy, let's sleep on my bed together~~

"Hikigaya, what's with that laugh, stop lying on the bed since you have already woke up. "

Eh, Imouto-chan, you won't be scoring my Hachiman points by calling my family name you knoooow? I don't recall you ever call me like that, oh wait, she did call me Hikigaya once in a while when she got annoyed by my tricky wins in the table tennis battle with her and also when unable to wake me up no matter how hard she tries. Sorry Komachi-chan, when your Onii-chan is in serious relaxing mode, I can't be bothered you knooooow?

"5 more minutes, Komachi." Now let your Onii-chan back to sleep again, I wasn't able to sleep at all with that nightmare.

"HAHA, Hikigaya, you're so hilarious! I never thought you have that sight that doesn't want to wake up in the morning."

Wait a minute, Komachi never uses the phrase 'hilarious' before and I doubt she uses it now. I slightly tilt up my head and gently rub my eyes. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening , this can't be happening.

"Orimoto?"

"Yahallo, Hikigaya~ Let's bike to school together~"

Wait, wait, wait, wait, what's happening? Who's that shadow behind Orimoto? I look at the person behind her… Komachi? I need explaination… Wait, why are you standing behind her with a thumbs up? Why is she here?

"Oniichan I will be going to school by myself, you don't need to bike me to Sobu High today, I don't wanna repeat my first day at Sobu High like you Oniichan. And the breakfast is ready, enjoy your morning~" Oh yeah, this is the first day of her high school, don't worry, your Oniichan wont risk your first day of your school by biking you to school even if you tell me to.  
Wait, I think we miss the point here.

Before I can ask Komachi questions, she closed the door and left the house. Good job Komachi, there'll be no reward for you tonight which is my Oniichan hug~~ Now it leaves me and Orimoto in the quiet room with an awkward atmosphere.

"First of all, why are you here? Why are we biking together? More importantly why are you in my room? I don't remember I ever give you permission to be in my room. And why are you dressed up in Sobu High uniform?" Did you steal Komachi's uniform? HOW DARE YOU! Only I am allowed to take her cloth and sniff it! Give it back!

"Wow wow Hikigaya, calm down, one question at a time~ Why are you so worry that I am in your room? Are you by any chance hiding your eechi magazine in this room? HAHA, hilarious! Actually I was thinking Hikigaya is so entertaining and that's why I want to pay a visit, hehheh~"

"Quit beating around the bushes, what do you want?" Crap, did I mess up my facial expression there? I don't think she notice yet. Yeah I bet she did. Fortunately I somehow predicted incident like someone barging into my room recklessly, so I hid my only ecchi magazine on the second rack behind the books in the bookself beside the door. Phew… No, that's not mine, it's Tobe who stuck it into my bag before I left the school that day. No wonder Yuigahama calls him Tobecchi, Tobe sure lives up his name. Like I said it's not mine, it's just happened for my kindness to keep it for him you know?

"Okay, but don't you want to dress up before we continue, Hikigaya?" Herm… make sense.

"Alright, wait downstairs for 5 minutes. Now shoo." I lift up both of my hands signaling her to leave my room and then I closes the door. First thing first, I need to burn that magazine right now.

After I have done my preparation for around 10 minutes, I go downstairs and take a peek around the living room. Orimoto is seating quietly on the crouch staring at the photos that Komachi took during our Christmas hang out with the club, Hiratsuka sensei, Zaimokuza and Totsuka. It seems like my hidden invisible skill is yet to go rust, I approach her slowly and prepare for the worst.

"Yo." Orimoto makes a weird creak sound like she was shocked. She notices me and breathe in and out trying to calm down. She then smile energetically at me like nothing happened.

"Hikigaya, long time no see!" Are you kidding me? We just met yesterday and just now in my room.

"Umm… Do you want some tea?" Please say no.

"Ahh… Okay." Damn it.

I slowly walk to the kitchen and prepare some green tea, while waiting for it to boil, I look at the dining table to see what today's menu is. Huh, tomato salad, tomato toast and tomato juice. Are you kidding me, Komachi? I sighed and pour a cup of tea and walk back to Orimoto.

"Here you go. Be careful, it's hot."

"Huh? Uh… Okay. Thanks Hikigaya." She said softly and her face is slightly blush with pink. It my house that hot? But it's still winter. Strange… I guess the early spring is coming soon.

"Aren't you going to ask me whether or not to have a bit for my breakfast? Haha~"

"If you wan't something to eat just go to the restaurant nearby and pay for it, now shoo."

" HAHAHA, my stomach hurts Hikigaya, stop being so funny! Anyway I already have my breakfast so never mind me~" Then why do you even ask… Curse you woman.

"So what's your business here, Orimoto?"

"Herm? Oh yeah, to tell you the truth, actually one of my relatives currently having some financial issue and desperately in need for a place for rent so my parents decided to let them stay in our house and we move out somewhere around the neighbourhood. You know what? Coincidentally the house next to the Hikigaya household is actually available! And that's why yesterday I was in the bookstore to stock up my bookselves in my house. Talk about hilarious, I never thought you will be my neighbor, Hikigaya."

Is the Orimoto household famous of generosity? No wonder Orimoto always so nice to everyone. Wait, isn't there already a neighbor next to my house? Herm… No wonder I don't see the old lady watering the flower in the morning anymore. Damn, I really need to walk out from my house more.

"I didn't know you are a noble who are rich enough to own 2 houses, Orimoto-sama."

"Haha, what's with the honorifics Hikigaya? Hilarious. My parents owe them quite a favour before and we just barely keeping our financial from being in red. Plus they do pay for the rent."

"Anyway why are you here, don't tell me you wanted to see my sleeping face." Orimoto's face covered in red after hearing my words. She then quickly back to her normal self and force a smile and chuckle.

"HAHA h-h-h-hilarious, w-we are talking about you H-H-Hikigaya." Seriously, just what do you think of me. Wait, I have been called Hikigerma-kun before, this is not a big deal. Either way, I know I am out of your league, just joking okay? What's more you have already rejected me. Still, it's abnormal for me to blurt out something like that, maybe I should go back to sleep.

"So, why are you taking Komachi's uniform?"

"What are you talking about, Hikigaya?" She look at me with a confused face.

"Like I said, why are you using my sister's school uniform?"

"No, I know what do you mean, but it's my uniform Hikigaya."

"What?" Are you kidding me?

"Yeah, Since we moved out from our house, I decided I might as well transfer to Sobu High you know? Surprisingly my parents greatly support my decision! Hilarious right?" No, it's not, you must be kidding me right? Someone wake me up!

"So Hikigaya, quickly finish up your meal and let's bike to school together!" Yeah I think it's because I didn't sleep well, I should really go back to sleep. Hah, so tired, I'm going back to my room and take a quick rest. Since it's the first day of the school I don't really want to listen to the assembly.

"Where are you going Hikigaya, we are going to be late you know?" Hmm… I heard some mosquitoes flying around, I think I need some mosquito repellent incense in my room. I finished up my rose-colored breakfast and heading back to my room. Just then, my wraist was grabbed and dragged out of the house by some kind of monster forcefully.

"Let's go Hikigaya, I don't really want to be late on my first day of the school that I transferred into."

"Then you should really take your bike out now."

"What are you talking Hikigaya? You are going to bike me to school~"

"…"

"Ehhhhhhh?"

" What's wrong Hikigaya? Hilarious right? Who will thought you are biking me to school now, a lot of guys will be heartbroken when they see you bike me to school you know~~ haha"

Sigh… "Why is this happening to me?" I muttered softly.

* * *

 **That's all for the chapter 2! I am still trying to figure out how can I emphasize the character of 8man and Orimoto, don't worry, I personally not a Orimoto shipper but I can't promise that she won't be shipped xDD**  
 **Some of you might feel boring about this chapter but don worry, I promise next chapter will introduce our double Y ~~ Yay, please leave a review if there's any unsatisfactory of this chapter so I can improve on my next work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, another chapter after a day? I guess so? I am sorry for my bad English for my series. I sincerely apologize. I have a question for you guys, do you think this story where it is heading is boring? It's alright you can tell me the truth because I will switch and think of some other plot if this is boring. And again, a lot of you might think Orimoto is making to much screening time and the pace is rather slow. But don't worry, if you guys think it is annoying, I will reduce Orimoto's line but it's still depending on your opinions so please leave your review so I can improve my work and enjoy your reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Can I find my peace in school?**

"Neh, Hikigaya." Orimoto who was siting on the bicycle saddle behind me with one hand holding on the saddle and the other tugs at my sleeve, said. Well, more like she's going to drag me. Be careful woman, I don't want to fall off from my bike with that strength of yours.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She looks at me with a confused expression. What? Did I do anything wrong?

"No."

"HAHA, hilarious! Hey Hikigaya, why did Komachi-chan said she doesn't want to repeat her first day of her school like you? Did anything happened?"

"Wait a minute, if you are just going to ask me the question, why did you even ask for my permission to ask me that question?"

"Hmm… I am not too sure myself too… Maybe because it will be more interesting? Haha, don't you think it's hilarious?"

"No it's not." Seriously, if you think asking a question to the other person is hilarious, it's better for you to get away from Gahama-chan as far as possible you knoooow? Or else you will be laughing until you dead.

"So?"

"Huh…" Fine, it doesn't seem like she will give up even if I said ten thousand times NO, then I will just save my energy and answer it right now. "I got involved in an accident."

I am still able to flash back my memories of that day. On the first day of my first ever High school entrance ceremony, I was totally excited about my new student life which means all the regretful event in my middle school period can be put behind, to the point which made me bike to school an hour early. Hah, who will be in my class? There must be at least 3 or four bishoujo in my class right? I can't wait to show them the lines I studied from the internet yesterday to start the conversation! Here I come Sobu High!

Eh? Why is there a dog running around on the street, it's dangerous you know? Stupid dog, you should learn from my cute Kamakura, enjoy his everday life in the house conserves his energy. That's what life's about! Well, that's none of my business anyway, take care.

That's so not like me, why did I ended up in hospital? Just like that, my first day of my High school gone 'poof' and vanished before me. At least the dog is fine, I guess? That's somewhat warm my heart because I thought it'll be not much of difference even if I don't go to school on my first day.

That's what I thought. I ended up being alone in the class because of all the other students have already form their own group respectively. Whatever, since I am already used to this, nothing much I can do I guess, now I can fully enjoy how awesome I am, sitting alone thinking what makes me so awesome. Hachiman, I am proud of you!

After a year, many things happened ( mostly because of my essays ) and I ended up being in the Service Club. And after the request from Yuigahama, our Service Club had become solid with us three.

And that's also what I thought. In the end I found out that Yuigahama is the owner of the dog which made me misjudge of her own feeling and almost form a relationship crisis between us. Thanks to Yukinoshita, I began realized how kind Yuigahama truly is. Now I am more grateful than regretful from saving Sable, since it was the crucial part which leads me to these two… Erm… Important acquaintance? No, I guess comrade is better? No?

"Eh? How did you involve in it? Did you find the culprit?" Hey, did I give you the permission to interrogate me? Know your position lady, or else I will drop you right now right here you knoooow?

"The school is just up front by a minute of walkway, can you please walk to there? Sorry for that." Nice timing! I never thought I'd be so thankful that the school is built at the right place at the right time!

"Heh~? Why?" Hey you, do you really want me to split it out? Wait, what's with that expression? It's not hilarious okay? Stop it, you remind me of that sly underclassman. No seriously stop it. Sigh… Fine.

"You see, my reputation in this school is not as good as Hayama that you fond of. People who see me bike you to school might call the police to cuff me up and send to jail."

"HAHAHA, stop joking Hikigaya, that's so hilarious!"

"Like I said, it's not hilarious and I am not joking." I turn my head around and scan the surrounding. Although it's not as cram as at the entrance, but there are still a few students around who look at us, especially at me with a disgusted face. I know I am special, you guys don't need to show it to me you know? It's really embarrassing, Tee hee~

Orimoto who notices my gaze at the surrounding also do the same and peek around us. She shows a disappointed expression for a second but then immediately back to her energetic nature and smiles at me.

"Not like I care since this is just my first day in this school. Hee hee~"

"But I do."

Orimoto's face blushes red just like the tomato juice I had just now. When I was wondering why and just then I noticed what I said is really embarrassing. I blush a little and averted our gaze. Now what will the great Hachiman do in this situation… I cough for a bit.

"Err hem, Er hem." She look at me but her face is still red. I look away from her eyes to avoid more awkward particles from filling up the atmosphere around us.

"I mean I was worrying about you being around me will put me in more dangerous situation, yeah, since I was already at the bottom of the reputation in this school. You need to be careful not to speak with me in school you know? Or else my disease will infect you. Now go into school, don't worry about me, I believe there must be one or two student will automatically chat with you and guide you into school."

"Huh? Ah… Okay…" Hey what's with that disappointed expression, I know you worried about my bacteria are speading onto you but it's not that quick okay? It takes time, so get away from me as far as possible.

"See you in class Hikigaya, if possible." She waves gently at me.

"Hell no." I wave her back. As she walks further and further away, I regain my footstep and push my bike into the school.

Just as I thought, while I am pushing my bike into school, a random guy seems to be attracted by Orimoto's energetic nature but doesn't leave an impression on non-lady like and plus her look is not that bad… Well, I guess you can call her a beauty but I don't really care okay? Since I have my Komachi-chan at home~ Good, now I don't have to worry about this problematic girl anymore. Out of curiosity, I check out who the guy is and I notice Orimoto constantly looking behind seems to be looking for someone. Eh, I didn't know you've already gotten a friend so fast even this is your first day in this school, I guess I am the abnormal one? No, I am the special one, yup, she is the abnormal one.

I did a quick scan to search for my name which belongs to 3-E. Huh, What is this? Where is my angel? No, I mean where is my Totsuka? I look again and again and again and again but Totsuka is not in the list. Okay, there is no reason for me to come to this school or advance my academic anymore. Now I can finally make a move on my path to house-husband.

The opening ceremony sure is tiring. In addition, I got no mood to listen to what the principal is saying as my third year in high school has no meaning anymore. It is really killing me to get pass this an-hour-speech which almost numb all my nerves in my legs. And my ears of course.

I walk slowly but with heavily footsteps towards my class. Haiz… Life sure is full of hardship. I thought I can finally see Totsuka to neutralize the toxic who live in the next door to put my life at ease. Now it's only just a dream. Life is really bitter, so coffee should be at least sweet. I grab a Max Coffee from the vending machine and proceed to my class.

I search for my seat number of the list on the board and immediately drag myself to my designated seat. I want to die. I want to die. Where is my Totsuka? Come to me Totsuka.

"Yahallo, Hachiman." Good, now I have developed mental illness. I start to imagine things.

"Hachiman!" Wait a minute. Why is my imagination sounds so real.

I curiously lift up my head, trying to figure out what is going on. Oh, I saw an angel in disguise. I must be tired, I guess I will sleep until my homeroom starts.

"Hachiman, why are you ignoring me? Are we not friends anymore?"

I quickly sit straight up and rub my eyes. Totsuka? It's Totsuka! Why are you here? No, don't show me that sad looking face, it's hurts my heart as well.

"Of course you are my friend, I am just disappointed that I am not same class with you anymore." I try my best to comfort this poor soul.

"Oh I see!" Totsuka hang his bright smile back to his cute face again after hearing what I've said. OOOOOHHH I can feel my life is fueled with a lot of kawaii power now! I want to protect this smile.

"It's fine, even if we are not same class anymore but we can still hang out sometimes, for it be after school or during lunch break, even on weekend! I still want to see you as much as possible!"

"Okay, that's a promise then, Hachiman. I just came here to see you actually, I have to go back to my class now, the homeroom is going to start. By the way my class is just across from yours. We still be able to see each other in class, heehee." What is this? Am I going to heaven now? I don't mind if I am dead now as long as Totsuka is there!

"U-uh… O-okay. S-see you."

"See you, Hachiman."

Okay, it's meaningless from now on. Back to sleep.

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hey."

"Yahallo, Hikigaya~"

"Yo." I subconsciously replied when rubbing my eyes. Wait what? Yuigahama on my left, Yukinoshita on my right, Kawa… Kawa… Kawasomething in front of my seat and Orimoto behind me. Am I still not out of my dream yet? I slap at my face as heavy as possible to wake me up from this terrifying dream which results my face is covering in red with a palm print on it.

"What are you doing, Hikki?!"

"Hikigaya-kun I guess even you are already in third year but yet you are still as idiot as ever."

"HAHA, Hikigaya you are so hilarious!"

I see, this is not a dream.

"So, what are you doing here Orimoto. To be exact, why are you siting behind me?" First thing first, get rid of the most troublesome one.

"What do you mean, Hikigaya? I am in the same class as you! Hilarious right? HAHA! And I am given the designated seat which is behind of you!"

"No, it's not hilarious."

"But I think it is."

"Didn't I tell you not to speak to me in school?"

"B-But…"

The other three girls looking at me and then Orimoto and locked their gazes back to me with what-is-going-on expression. What? You guys still have not introduce with each other yet?"

"This is hair bun and noisy girl is Yuigahama, this cold ice queen is Yukinoshita and this delinquent is Kawa…"

"It's Kawasaki!"

"Yeah, that's right, I am just about to say it, what's with the hurry?"

"Yahallo, I am Orimoto Kaori, nice to meetchu!" What's with that cute introduction? Did you learn it from Isshiki? Phew… I almost fall for that trick.

"Yahallo, I am Yuigahama Yui, you can call me Yui-chan!" Wait Yuigahama, you have yet to meet her more than 5 minutes you are already on first name basis?

"Hello, I am Yukinoshita Yukino, I believe we have met before, Orimoto-san." Oi, Yukinoshita, what's with that threatening glare to the person who just introduced herself to you?

"It's Kawasaki." No comment… But nice job Kawasomething!

During the homeroom, this little Orimoto keeps poking me from behind and after that I got annoyed and accidentally stand up right in the middle of the class. I got so embarrassing and the students are laughing at me and I got scolded by Hiratsuka-sensei for no reason. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita both look at me and Orimoto with a concerned face but I could not care less because this girl behind me smiling devilish and keeps saying hilarious, hilarious and hilarious.

Finally it's lunch break. I need my time alone. Fortunately my classmates all gather around Orimoto including Yuigahama since she's a transfer student and of course by that, she attracts a lot of attention. I walk out of the class nonchalantly but immediately and I and feel four stares from behind. I think it's just my imagination.

Today I am not going to my special spot which is where I can stalk… I mean check out Totsuka since today is the first day and there is no tennis practice and of course there will be no reason for me to be there. I couldn't afford to get scolded by Komachi to eat with her during lunch break in her class or else they will leave a bad impression on her who has a creep brother. Therefore, I decided to head to rooftop. I thought I would see Kawa…sa…ki smoking at the roof top but surprisingly there's no one else except me on the rooftop. Nice, now I can have some peaceful alone time while drinking my Max Coffee.

All of a sudden, the door behind me opened slowly. I turn my head around and notice it was two students heading towards me. As they approach closer and closer, I regain my vision and realize they are my clubmates.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

"Yo."

This is just like the days in the clubroom, I am fine with the conversation between us three although the amount of insults are really high. But I don't hate it, we enjoy the conversation without further questioning how did they know I am here.

"Hikigaya?!" All three of us look behind.

"Orimoto, what are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking to take a rest from the class and here I am. But coincidentally notice you are here, haha hilarious right?"

"No it is not." I sigh.

"Hello Orimoto-san."

"Yahallo Kaori-chan."

"Hello Yukinoshita-san and Yui-chan!" Orimoto then sit beside of me and open up her obento. Too close Orimoto, way too close!

"Actually I wanted to share my obento with you Hikigaya since I can't finish it you know?"

"!" x3

"W-w-well, why don't you find Hayama to do it, he will gratefully accept it." My face is visibly pink and I averted my eyes with hers and answered. She tilts her head like she's confused but then she notices her action to share obento with me is embarrassing and blush as well.

"T-there i-is n-n-no way I will let Hayama taste my bad cooking right? Since you are already here so I thought that you can be my sacrificial taste tester so that I can make a perfect bento."

"Indeed you are right, Orimoto-san. Hiki-loser-kun won't be affected by the taste of your obento no matter how bad it is since he had already tasted the worst from someone."

"You are talking about me right Yukinon! That's so mean!"

"Well I can't deny that." I tease her and chuckle.

"Hikki!"

"So, have a bite, Hikigaya."

"…"x3

"Kaori-chan, I think we can all taste your obento together so we can tell exactly where you didn't do well, right Yukinon?"

"Yeah that's true, since Hiki-germa-kun is getting more rotten day by day, I doubt he can fully taste and tell what's wrong with your obento, Orimoto-san."

"I don't really mind so just get it over with and I can return to class. The lunch break is ending soon and more importantly what do you mean by I am getting more rotten, Yukinoshita?"

"…" x2

"Can I have a bite, Kaori-chan?"

"I am rather good in cooking, I am confident to give a good comment on your obento, Orimoto-san."

 **Ding Ding Ding Ding**

In the end we didn't taste it.

After long hours, the classes finally ended. Yukinoshita decided to have club activity on the first day of the school. Seriously, already working on the first day of the school? Sigh… Fine, I don't have to bike Orimoto back as well so it's rather good for me.

"Orimoto, you can take my bike and go back yourself. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and me are heading to club now. Be careful on your way back."

"Huh Hikigaya, what do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean, go back yourself."

"But I am having club today?" Huh I don't think there will be any other club active besides ours.

"Orimoto-san, there will be no other club other than Service Club during the first day of the school." Yukinoshita stated.

"That's right, Kaori-chan."

"Yeah, that's why I am going with you guys to the Service Club. No?"

"Oi, you are not in our club unless you have a request to make you know?" I don't like where this is going.

"But I am one of the member of the Service Club."

"That's the first time I have heard such ridiculous reasoning, Orimoto-san. I don't remember you giving me the request form to join the club."

"But Hiratsuka-sensei had given me permission to join the club and I can start attending it from today onwards."

"WHAT?" x3

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, if you think it's getting boring, do tell me, I will restructure my mind and head to other route. If you like it, please leave a review so I can see what and where you guys like so I can do further research on it. Like I said, I won't make any promises like 1 chapter per day but I have roughly an idea for next chapter. If you don't like the slow pace ( or even if you like it ) do tell me and I will consider to keep it up or drop it.**


End file.
